


The Brat

by Fireburn572



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bratting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireburn572/pseuds/Fireburn572
Summary: Dream decided to act up against his boyfriends, didn't end up well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 164





	The Brat

It was mid-day when Dream started to brat about losing the game of Bedwars against his boyfriends. They decided to record a video for their channels, they played solo with each of them on different teams. After playing a few rounds Dream started losing, and all that pelt up inside him. 

Sapnap decided to call it a day which the other's agreed, they each closed the tab after stopping recording. "Nice rounds going there" George said, being a little happy that he had defeated Dream in Bedwars. "Whatever" Dream scoffed before shutting his computer down. 

Then so on he had a shitty attitude including ignoring his boyfriends attempts to small talk, or just straight up being rude. He went into his room to scroll on the internet looking at different things, eventually Sapnap had knocked on his door. Dream just rolled his eyes before opening it, "What?" He asked in a deep voice. "Geez, no need to be so grumpy" Sapnap said scratching the back of his head, "George wanted to know if you were coming with us to th-" Before he could finish his sentence Dream had already shut his door, saying a quick 'no'.

Sapnap became a little annoyed at his actions for the day, so being the person he is he told George about the bratting that Dream had been showing. George nodded before leaning in, and whispering what he had in mind. Sapnap nodded before going into the car with George and driving off to get some stuff.

While they were gone Dream went into editing the video, making the video more proper before saving it and shutting it down. He just decided to sleep for the time being until they came back.

* * *

"Ohh Dream~" Sapnap's voice could be heard from the living room, him and George had gotten back from shopping, and picking up a few other things. He waited for a few seconds before going to Dream's room and knocking on the door. 

Dream groaned being woken up, he rubbed his eyes before opening the door, "What?" He said to Sapnap, his tone being aggressive. Sapnap frowned before responding "Watch it Brat" He said nearly sounding like a growl. 

Dream just rolled his eyes before pushing him aside and left his room, Sapnap was now angry he quickly grabbed Dream's arm before shoving him into his room, pinning him onto the bed. George soon entered after getting all the item's and feeding Patches. Dream could feel the glare's off of both of them making him shiver, and he began getting excited. 

"I've heard that there was a Brat in here" George said playfully feeling his pants stiffen as his dick began to get hard thinking of all the things that he would be doing to Dream. While they were out they had gotten some items for some activities including some flavored lube, a cock ring, along with a blindfold, and a thick piece of rope.

They already had some toys in the closet, along with a ball gag, Sapnap was kissing Dream, keeping him distracted from whatever George was doing. George was getting everything ready, he was inside of his boxer's because his pants were straining his hard on making it hurt.

Dream felt his arms go numb from the dominate aura that the others were releasing, he began to become uncomfortable from the lack of oxygen, he began to wiggle signaling Sapnap to release him from the kiss. Gladly he gotten the message, just a few seconds later both of them were gasping for air. 

"Now then, It's time for your punishment Brat" George said walking towards him, before he began he said "If you want to stop just begin to wiggle" even though this was a type of punishment, they didn't want to hurt Dream badly. Dream nodded before the blindfold was attached towards his head, he also felt his arms being lifted up before being tied to the bed frame. 

Lastly he felt the gag being stuffed into his mouth, now he was complete, the two boys stripped themselves along with Dream. Then Sapnap began to suck Dream's cock, he tried to take him down to the base, but gagged after mid way. He then decided to suck on the tip, while stroking the remaining parts. 

Dream tried to thrust up into the hot mouth, but due to hands pinning his waist down he couldn't, he was even more turned on by the fact that he was at the mercy of the two boys. About a few minutes later he could feel it building up, and just before he released the warm mouth was taken off, and replaced with a cold metal cock ring.

He wanted to whine at the nearing over point but shuttered when he felt a finger prod at his entrance, before it penetrated him. The finger moved around inside of him, before it curled up, and a second one was added, the two fingers began to scissor him stretching him more. 

The two turned into three, they stayed in him for a few minutes before being taken out. Dream knew what was gonna come next, he felt someone's dick being entered into him, and judging from the length that it had he knew that it was George. From bottoming both of them he could tell who's cock is whose, George had a longer cock then Sapnap, while he had a more thicker one but it was a little bit shorter then the other.

Dream wanted to moan out, beg him to fuck him into his place. George started to move slowly for a bit, before nearly taking his whole cock out except for the tip, and slamming back in. Dream arched his back from it, he could feel his cock make small twitches, wanting for a release.

After some time Dream felt something else poking his entrance, then his gag was snatched away, he took a deep breath before they started to talk. "We wanna hear your lovely noises" He heard Sapnap say, sudden he thrusted in the two boys groaned while Dream gasped.

Both of them was battering his prostate causing Dream to squirm, and whimper at the lack of releasing. The two boys loved the look on Dream, the tip of his cock was a bright red, and twitching like crazy. This just turned them on even more, they felt their release building up, after a few minutes they took Dream's cock ring off. 

Dream let out a broken moan as he released onto his bed, and himself. Sapnap and George groaned as Dream became grew tighter, a few more thrusts, and George came, just a few seconds later Sapnap came. All of them felt tired, Dream gasped for air, he was so tired, his body both sore, but was filled with both pleaser, and cum.

His eyes felt droopy nearly falling asleep, and was just about to do so before being picked up. "Come on, let's go take a bath" Sapnap said before walking into Dream's bathroom, "What about me?" George said in the other room. Dream groaned at the noise, "If you don't come in you're taking one later" Sapnap said turning on the bath, getting it to heat up. 

He gently laid Dream into the bathtub before getting inside himself, he shuffled Dream around so he would be lying on his chest. Dream snuggled into the warmth, and felt the water move, he cracked his eyes open a bit, to see George on the other side of the bathtub before closing them, and snuggling into Sapnap.

His mind was still foggy, the only things that he knew what happened was that both of them not only washed Dream, but clothed him too, with some soft phrases. Before completely falling asleep he knew that both of his lovers was in the bed with him.

He did learn his lesson. A really great lesson.


End file.
